


Your Father Has Come Back

by melodicchaos



Series: Alyssa’s Chronicalizations With Father Figures [2]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, He’s back and I’m redeeming him, M/M, New York City, Reunion, You asked for him to have a husband, and I listen to my audience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: A few weeks after sending her letter, Alyssa received one in return.And the news that her father was coming back to visit her.





	Your Father Has Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t expect y’all to love this as much as you did but I’m so glad that you did! This is much lighter than the first one, I promise. No tears here, unless they’re of joy. And I listened to the requests. If you know who the husband’s based off of, you know.

Six weeks after sending the first letter, another one came in the mail. A smooth, cream colored envelope with her name in a looping cursive and a return address from New York City. However, the name was most definitely correct. Daniel Greene, and that couldn’t be a coincidence.

Her heart in her throat, Alyssa raced to Emma’s house, the letter still in hand. Emma, thankfully, answered the door, studying the brunette’s flustered and winded frame.

“’Lys, what’s wrong? Come inside,”she insisted, taking Alyssa’s hand.

“My dad wrote me back,” Alyssa wheezed, settling down on the couch as Emma brought her some water. After catching her breath, she ripped the letter open, studying the words on the thick paper.

_My dear, darling Alyssa,_

__

__

_I’ve missed you so much. I’m sorry for leaving you, but your mother and I...we had reached our end. And I’m sorry for breaking contact with you._

_I’m so proud of you, my sweet girl. For your plans for college and for coming out to me. I did see that on the news once or twice, but it’s Indiana. I wasn’t too shocked by it, sadly. Your girlfriend, however, seems like a wonderful person, especially if she’s making you this happy._

_I will try and contact your grandmother to find out the graduation date, and come to that. I want to see one important day, since I missed so many. And, afterwards, I have a proposition. You and your girlfriend can come visit me in New York City for a while in the summer, see the sights, maybe see a show? I don’t know what would interest you. There are some pretty good shows in the city right now if that interests you._

_I will see you soon, hopefully. I miss you, Curly._

_Love, Dad._

Alyssa looked back up at Emma, tears in her eyes. “He misses me,” she whispered. “He misses me and he wants to come to graduation and he wants to meet you.”

“That’s great, isn’t it?” Emma frowned. 

“It’s amazing!” Alyssa cried, wiping her eyes. “And if you want...we can go to New York with him.”

“New York City?” Emma asked, her face lighting up. “I can tell Barry we’re visiting, he’ll make some plans for us.”

“Oh, that’ll be fun,” Alyssa laughed, her voice tangled with the slightest bit of sarcasm. Emma whacked Alyssa’s arm, to which she smiled. “I’m serious!” 

The blonde rolled her eyes, leaning over to place a kiss on the brunette’s lips. “I know you are.” 

~•~

Alyssa never understood the reason why girls had to wear white dresses at graduation. She never liked wearing white, it made her look childish and gross. Plus it reminded her of her First Communion and Confirmation, two memories, she rather repress. However, there she stood in her cap in gown, the white sundress underneath, with Emma nearby. Every time she walked onto the stage, whether it was to give a speech or to get her diploma, she scanned around the football field, searching for the image she held onto of her father. However, there was no sign of him. 

Her mother left right after the ceremony, as figured. She had to go organize Alyssa’s party, but that was fine with her. She stayed with Emma and Betsy, chatting with the two until someone tapped her on the shoulder. Alyssa turned, a bit too quickly, and her vision spotted as she faced the person behind her. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you, I just wanted to say congr—“ he started, before Alyssa lunged at him in a hug. 

“Dad!” she cried, hugging him tightly. “You made it.”

“Of course I did. I’m so proud of you, really. And this must be the girlfriend you told me about,” Mr. Greene smiled, as Emma awkwardly waved. 

“Emma,” she extended her hand, which he took. 

“I’m Dan. Nice to meet you Emma. Glad to know you’re making Alyssa so happy.” 

“She is, Dad, don’t worry,” Alyssa urged, taking Emma’s free hand. “I’ll talk to you after the party, okay? And we can go to New York?” 

“Sounds good to me. See you then,” Daniel placed a kiss on Alyssa’s hair, before heading back to his rental car. 

~•~

New York City was a dream come true. No one cared who you liked to kiss, or hold hands with, just as long as you stayed out of their way. Alyssa liked that. The fast paced energy was nice in comparison to Edgewater’s slow environment, and it had endless possibilities to do. 

Speaking of possibilities, Barry had a whole to do list for Alyssa and Emma when they arrived. Although he offered his apartment spare bedroom to them, Emma politely declined, since Alyssa’s father had gotten them a hotel. He wasn’t sure of where he stood with his daughter, and it was still a learning process, so a hotel seemed like the best bet. But, besides the lodging, Barry had a list to do. Shopping at his favorite boutiques and stores, dinner with everyone, seeing Angie in Chicago...the list went on and on. It practically made Alyssa’s eyes cross. 

However, all Alyssa wanted to do was spend time with her dad. After getting settled in, she received a text from him saying they would be having dinner at a restaurant and she and Emma should get ready, along with the time and address and details on how to get there. 

Alyssa, figuring this would be occurring, had packed a nice dress in her favorite shade of a blush-rose color that suited her body perfectly, as well as a pair of silver flats. Emma, however, was not as organized and had to call Barry for assistance. At 6:15 on the dot, per Alyssa’s impeccable timing and planning, they arrived at the restaurant, where her father had already gotten a table. 

“You girls can start looking, the last person will be here in just a moment. They’re running a bit late,” Daniel explained, checking his phone as a man, maybe about two or three years younger than Daniel walked in and sat down next to him. He had brown hair that was shaved on the sides but left with a longer part at the top, bright blue eyes, stubble, and wire rimmed glasses. When the other man sat down, he placed a kiss on Daniel’s cheek, causing Alyssa to stare dumbfounded at the two. 

“Alyssa, Emma, this is my husband Michael,” Daniel introduced. “Michael, this is Alyssa, my daughter, and her girlfriend, Emma.”

“You’re the one from the news article! And that video!” Michael cried. “I love that video. It was beautiful.”

“Oh, thank you,” Emma blushed staring down at her and Alyssa’s intertwined hands. They were getting more comfortable with public displays of affection, truly. But it was hard in Indiana, even to just hold hands or kiss each other goodnight after a date to the movies. “I had a great muse.”

“Husband?” Alyssa finally spoke up, blinking. “Since when?” 

“Uh...since 2015? 2016? So three, four years?” Daniel shrugged. 

“I’m happy for you guys but...wow. I never expected…” 

“Your old dad to be gay. Well, Bi. But yeah,” he laughed. 

Other than that, dinner went smoothly, as did the entire trip. Alyssa and Emma were able to accomplish everything and more that they had planned; Alyssa got to spend plenty of time with her dad, they saw Angie in Chicago, and Emma spent more time with Barry, helping him prepare for a new audition he had, this time for a new show about the occurrences in Edgewater. 

Before she left, however, Alyssa told her dad one last thing. To never, ever, let him lose contact with her again. And he promised. 

And that promise has yet to be broken, even after four years.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren’t necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


End file.
